


Art Master Post for Hoku'ae'a - Rising Star

by ivycross



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: Digital manips I did for Narkito's Hoku'ae'a - Rising Star for the 2018 H50 Big Bang.





	Art Master Post for Hoku'ae'a - Rising Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hoku'ae'a - Rising Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315178) by [Narkito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkito/pseuds/Narkito). 



> Some art may contain some spoilers for fic

Cover Art:

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

 

 

  
  
Golden Child of Oahu:

[](https://postimg.cc/image/40rrtmjhb/)  


 

 

 

Banners:

[](https://postimages.org/)  
[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
